


the tea-cup

by Corporal_Izzy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, F/F, F/M, German Eren, M/M, antique shop au, family owned besiness, french levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corporal_Izzy/pseuds/Corporal_Izzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Is a hard working man that happens to pass by a old family owned business called 'jaeger antique's' one day after work and decide to go in. little did he know that the boy working at the cash register would keep him coming back for more items...maybe even a date?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the tea-cup

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes in spelling or grammar this is my first fan fiction ever and its no where near good. Please tell me if I made any mistakes, and feedback is welcomed.

Levi p.o.v:

       "ok will that be all?" the cashier boy asked the lady in front of me. she gave a small nod and he handed her the bag and she swiftly walked out of the store. I walked up to the counter and set the small tea cup on it. I had found it here at this small family owned business called 'jaeger antique's' off the side of the quite road on my way home from work and thought _"I'm not in a rush for anything so why the hell not"_ and that's how I got hear now with a small little tea cup in font of me and pulling out a ten and a five dollar bill out of my wallet and handing it to the cashier. but when our hands touched I got theses weird chills run throw my skin. I quickly looked up and for the first time I looked the him in the eyes and man how amazing those eyes were. I thought this kind of thing only happened with dog, but no he had to different color eyes and they were breath taking. one was a beautiful Caribbean blue-green and the other a gorgeous gold-brown. when I finely snapped out of what ever trans like state I was in the kid took my money put it in the register and got me my tea-cup wrapped but before he gave me the bag he wrote something on the recite then preceded to fold it and tuck it safely in the bag with my tea-cup.

      I grabbed my bag and went to tern around but something caught my eye. the kid had a slight blush on his cheeks and I couldn't wait to find out what he wrote that made him blush so bad.

                                                 ------------TIME SKIP TO NIGHT------------

      When I got home I kicked off my shoes and set down my bag then walked to the living room to tern on the TV. Wait my bag. What did that kid wright? I quickly got up and went to the table I had put the bag on and found the paper. When I opened it, it was defiantly not what I was expecting to see. I was not expecting to see ten numbers and four letters written out in nice writing. The letters spelt out _'Eren'_ it had a nice ring to it, and now that I think of it he was pretty cute. But he also looked pretty young compared to my 28 years. And what was that when our hands touched. No, no it was nothing it was defiantly nothing just a little breezy in there nothing more. I mean this kid surely didn't mean any-"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK" oh no I know that knock anywhere that was Hanji. no doubt about it. I quickly gave the paper one last glance and set it down on the table "LEEVVVIIII!!'' the crazy girl screamed through the door. I walked over to the door and looked through the peep whole (sadly I had to get on my tip toes to see into it) and I stepped back when I saw a eyeball staring back at me. I punched the door right about where Hanji's forehead was and heard a faint "oww" on the other side that was when I opened the door to see that it wasn't only crazy glasses but Erwin and Petra to.

      "why are you all here? I don't remember inviting any of you here" I side and gave them all a sharp glare. hanji then quickly recovered from here hit to the forehead through the door ( courtesy of me ). "WE CAME TO VISTE WITH OUR FAVERERT MIDGET WHY ELSE WOULD WE BE HERE?!?" she screeched in front of me and then I hesitantly stepped aside to let them in.

    once they were all conferrable on my couch they wanted to watch a movie and I quickly termed that idea down. now they were playing some bored game in my living room and I was sitting on the coach across from them watching. Hanji soddenly jumped up announcing she was going to get a glass of water. " HEY LEVI WHOS THIS EREN KID THAT GAVE YOU HIS NUMBER?!" I saw hanji run back into the room with the recite in her hand. the receipt that Eren wrote is number on. the receipt I left on the table in open sight. I mentally face palmed my self for leaving it in such a open space.

      "Its none of you're business" I quickly got up grabbed the paper and put it in my pocket pushed Hanji out of the house before she could run her mouth any more and turned and quickly realized that Erwin and Petra where still here. Grate. " Who is Eren, Levi?" Erwin asked and Petra just gave me a confused look. "Don't you guys have a friend to go bring home?" they soon realized they would get no answer out of me and got up side goodbye and left.

I quickly did a cleaning of the house and put away there game the left out and went to take a shower and go to bed. When I finally got to sit down in the peace and quiet of my house something in on my night stand disturbed that peace I looked over to see my phone vibrate. I saw it was hanji so I just ignored it and tried to get comfortable again. But no that noise was back. I moved to get my phone to see what the crazy girl wanted.

    **Hinji** : LEVI, YOU NEVER ASERED ME WHO EREN WAS?

    **Hinji** : IS HE YOURE NEW CRUSH?!? HE GAVE YOU HIS NUMBER YOU BETTER CALL HIM DONT HERT HIS FEELINGS.

    **LEVI** : This is none of you're business so don't get involved and no he's not my crush I don't have one and don't need one.

      After I texted Hanji back I turned off my phone so I wouldn't get any more messages interrupting my sleep and plugged it in then laid down trying to go to sleep. But all that was on my mind was Eren. The way his eyes looked. The way his hands felt when mine and his bumped into each other or the way his cute face looked he blushed. NO. This is not right I do not like him. Well, maybe I did have a small crush on him. All I do know is that I'm going back to that store tomorrow for something else, anything, maybe even another tea-cup.

 

     


	2. date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what will happen at the antique shop the next day?

levi p.o.v:

      when I woke the next morning I went through my morning routine on auto pilot. when I was done I grabbed my newly made cup of tea and my brief case and one more thing I almost forgot to grab. the number. when I got it I then left for the office. the whole drive there all I could think about was that two eyed kid that gave me his number.

       when I got into the office building I had a pleasant surprise waiting for me. Hanji, Petra and Erwin were all standing outside my office.grate. "what is it" I said trying to get this over with as soon as I can. I had a ton load of work to do on the other side of those doors and the sooner I get them done the sooner I can go back to that shop. "we are all going somewhere today after work today" hanji said surprisingly for once calm. But something was off in the way she said it, like she had an evil glint in her eyes. Oh ya we are all doomed. " what she means is that after work today we are going to all go to that store to see that kid who gave you his number and you are going to be a gentleman and take him on a date we will be there just to make sure you don't back out of anything" Petra said sweetly while Erwin stood next to her nodding in agreement." whatever I was going there anyways but you guys are NOT coming with me" I said and pushed my way past them inside my office and soon enough they followed me in. " oh Levi,Levi,Levi you think that you could stop us how funny" hanji side as she stepped over to me and patted me on the head while laughing "whatever get out, unlike some people I actually have work to do" I said as I walked over to the door and opened it for them. they reluctantly stepped out and I closed the door.

\--------------------------------------------time skip after work ------------------------------------------------------

      After work I was in a rush to get down to the parking lot before hanji and the others could catch up to me. when I got in my car I quickly sped off but only half way on my way there I relisted there was a vary familiar red car following me. I pulled into the antique shop and got out and saw that same car pull up and park next to me. and sure enough with my luck hanji jumped out of the car and the others got out soon after. "what are you doing here? I'm here there's no backing out I get it now scram" I said before turning around and heading in.

      the door bell chimed my arrival to the young girl sitting at the counter. I then heard three more chimes and looked back to see the small stalking group behind me. I just went up to the counter and looked at the black haired girl until she finally got up and asked " what can I help you with?" now that I took a better look at her she had a blood red scarf wrapped around her neck although she was inside. she had a similar shade of gray as my eyes, interesting. "Is there a eren hear?" I asked not quit sure if he was even at work today. "why? how do you know him? dose he know you?" she asked getting really protective all of a sudden. jesh what a mother hen."um he kind of gave this to me yesterday and I wanted to talk to him about it?" I side and pulled out the neatly folded recite that I got yesterday and handed it to her. she took it carefully and unfolded it and then she saw it. the number. She looked back up at me studying me as if she was deciding my faith. she turned her back to me to face the stairs that I didn't even relies were there and yelled. "EREN!!! YOU GOT A PERSON WANTING TO SPEAK WITH YOU!" then I heard the loud thumping of what could only be presumed the oh so glorious eren.then he appeared. and it was the first time all over again."mikasa who is it? I was busy." he side as he looked up from his phone. his eyes widened. "o-oh um its you. um mikasa we are going to go talk outside. he side and blushed.

       He walked right past me outside I turned and followed him after I made sure hanji and them weren't following. nope, defiantly distracted by everything in the shop. when we were out there he stared at his shoes trying to hide the blush. cute. I didn't quit know what to say and I didn't want to start the conversation but I think this was going nowhere fast.so I side the question that has been on my mind since yesterday. "so why did you give me you're number?" he looked to the side now and I could defiantly see him blushing like a tomato. "I-I want to go on at date with you pleas give me a chance to get to know you better" wow, ok so he wanted the same thing I did. "so give me a time and a place brat" he looked up fast he had wide eyes. God this kid looked like a puppy ,but it was still cute. "um maybe tomorrow at rose cafe?" he side still blushing. "ok that's one thing kid I asked for two, give me a time?" he looked embarrassed and smirked at the fact that I just got him to blush harder if that's even possible. oh um this time tomorrow?" I looked down at my watch "sure see then bright eyes'' we turned and walked back In. When we were inside I walked up to the counter grabbed a peace of scratch paper that was sitting near the phone and wrote my name number and a little not that side for him not to be shy and text me later to night.

       I quickly handed it to him and walked out of the store .On my way back home I realized that I had completely ditched Hanji Petra and Erwin there at the store and that I forgot to get another tea-cup. But one thing I did get was a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for procrastinating on this and I am also sorry for any grammar and spelling errors. but thank you for reading chapter 2!


	3. red and white roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the conversation that they have over the phone. Eren has issues with his parents? and then off to a date. this is going to get interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok I have a explanation of why this took so long and it is  
> 1) I had writers block, I didn't know what they should talk about!  
> 2) I had to deal with test and school work and all that "fun" stuff  
> 3) its as simple as this ,I was lazy

 

 

 

Levi p.o.v

      later when I got home from the shop (I ditched my _'friends'_ there to) I went to go to bed because I just wanted tomorrow to come faster. as I laid down waiting for tomorrow to come there was a charm from my phone and I thought it was shitty glasses again but I checked it any ways. I turned out was the one person I wanted it to be. _Eren._ he sent a simple _'hi'_ wow this brat is cute. I tried not to make it look like I was sitting there waiting for him to text so I waited a minuet and then sent my message.

 **LEVI:** hey ;)

 **EREN:**...so what should we talk about?

 **LEVI:** well we could just ask each other questions

 **EREN:** ok but is there any rules?

 **LEVI:**  um...no but we only get 3 skips each

 **EREN** : ok so who starts?

 **LEVI:** ill start, who was that girl at the shop when I walked in?

 **EREN:** my sister Mikasa, what accent was that that you had earlier?

 **LEVI:** French, I moved from France a few months ago , where were you're parents?

 **EREN** : skip

      That's weird dose the kid have mommy and daddy issues? ill ask tomorrow. I looked to the clock and saw it was getting late so I was about to send a message to Eren saying 'sorry got to go its getting late I will see you tomorrow' when I got a message and man I guess great minds think alike because he had the same idea as me

 **EREN:** sorry I'm tired ill see you tomorrow goodnight _Levi_ ;)

and that's what I fell asleep to, the thoughts of how great tomorrow will be.

\--------------time skip to the next morning----------------

Eren p.o.v

      "RIINNNGGGG" that is the sound that gives me a hart attack each morning. I flopped out of bed and turned off the colossal noise maker and hobbled to the bath room to take a shower.

      when I was done I stepped out the shower and dried my hair off and walked  back to my room to pick out clothes for wor-wait I have that date today. I looked at the clock and saw I had an hour and a half left till I had to start walking so I quickly looked through my closet when I herd a knock on the door and turned to see Mikasa had already walked in.

      I still had a towel around my waist so I jumped into my closet and closed the door enough so it didn't show anything from my shoulders down. "Eren come out of the closet" she side and all I did was laugh and say " but I already have, I have a date today" I side and stuck my tong out at her " seriously Eren that was a horrible joke" she side and started to walk away when she side " there's someone down stars wanting to speak to you about some return thing for a old sewing machine she side 'it wasn't working the way she wanted it to' and she didn't want to talk to me so you talk to her" I groaned at her " fine give me a minute though" I side and started getting dressed.

      when I walked down staries into the shop I was met with a girl with short dirty blond hair and glasses "hi I'm Rico and I was hear last week and got this sewing machine and I don't like it so can I take it back?" she spoke and I had to tell her no returns and all she did was huff and walk out of the store with sewing machine in hand. I looked at my watch and saw that I should go get something for Levi first and start walking to the café.

      when I walked just next door to the flower shop that my friends Krista and Yimr owned I walked in and saw Ymir lifting Krista to the top shelf with little daisy's in a pot in her hands. ''oh hey Eren, long time no see, what do you need?" Krista side as she placed the pot on the shelf and Yimr set her down "um a small bouquet of red and white roses pleas" I side and looked around slowly making my way to the back of the store and then Krista walked up with what I asked for and I gave her the money. with a quick thanks I was out of the store and walking to the café.

      oh what fun I will have today.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again sorry for the wait thanks if you haven't given up and pleas excuse any mistakes I have made in this chapter

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading the first chapter and feedback please :)


End file.
